The Party/Gallery
Gallery Original AUS airing File:Anthony'sFriendPop-UpStarTransition.jpg File:YummyYummy(1998)317.png|"Fruit Salad" File:FruitSalad1998titlecard1.png File:FruitSalad1998titlecard2.jpg File:FruitSalad1998titlecard3.png File:YummyYummy(1998)318.png GregSingingFruitSalad-1998.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul making fruit salad File:YummyYummy(1998)320.png|"Uh-huh-huh" File:YummyYummy(1998)321.png File:YummyYummy(1998)322.png File:YummyYummy(1998)323.png File:YummyYummy(1998)324.png File:YummyYummy(1998)325.png File:YummyYummy(1998)326.png File:YummyYummy(1998)327.png File:YummyYummy(1998)328.png File:YummyYummy(1998)329.png File:YummyYummy(1998)330.png File:YummyYummy(1998)331.png File:YummyYummy(1998)332.png File:YummyYummy(1998)333.png File:YummyYummy(1998)334.png File:YummyYummy(1998)335.png File:YummyYummy(1998)336.png File:YummyYummy(1998)337.png File:YummyYummy(1998)338.png File:YummyYummy(1998)339.png File:YummyYummy(1998)340.png File:YummyYummy(1998)341.png File:YummyYummy(1998)342.png File:YummyYummy(1998)343.png|Paul vocalizing File:YummyYummy(1998)344.png File:ThePartyStarTransition.png File:TheParty(KaztheCat)1.png File:TheParty(KaztheCat)2.png|Max's househole File:TheParty(KaztheCat)3.jpg File:TheParty(KaztheCat)4.jpg|Benjamin File:TheParty(KaztheCat)5.jpg|Kaz and her friends planning a surprise birthday party File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg GreginTheParty.jpg|Greg holding his prize winning banana carrot cake. File:TheParty2.jpg|Greg showing his prize winning banana carrot cake. File:GregandMurrayinTheParty.jpg|''"Greg, how many guests did you say were coming?"'' File:TheParty4.jpg|Murray counts six guests coming to the party File:TheParty5.jpg|''"We better get cracking then!"'' File:TheParty6.jpg|Anthony getting food TheOtherWigglesinTheParty.jpg|Anthony putting food down on the table File:JeffSleepinginTheParty.jpg|''"I love parties! Don't you?"'' File:TheParty8.jpg|''"There's nowhere to put this..."'' File:AnthonyEatinginTheParty.jpg|''"Maybe I'll just try one..."'' File:TheParty.jpg|''"Maybe I'll try another!"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheParty.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheParty.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheParty10.jpg|''"Hel-yeo? Hel-yeo?"'' File:AnthonyonWigglyTelephoneinTheParty.jpg|''"Hel-yeo?"'' File:TheParty12.jpg|''"Yes? Yes? Yes?"'' TheWigglesinTheParty.jpg|''"It's our guests! They're on their way!"'' File:TheParty14.jpg|''"Come on Wiggles! Let's get a move on!"'' File:TheParty15.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheParty.jpg|The Unforgotten wiggles getting ready for the party GregSingingasCharlieChaplin.jpg|Greg singing in a silent Charlie Chaplin voice TheParty18.jpg|Anthony eating File:TheParty19.jpg|''"Anthony, what are you doing?"'' File:TheParty20.jpg|''"Just taste testing Greg!"'' File:TheParty21.jpg|''"You are eating the food we made for our guests. Please stop!"'' File:TheParty22.jpg|''"I want you to clean this area up."'' File:TheParty23.jpg|''"You can rely on me Greg!"'' File:AnthonyinTheParty.jpg|''"To make sure all the food is yummy for our tummies!"'' File:TheParty25.jpg|Anthony eating File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheParty.jpg|''"What's going on in there Anthony?"'' File:TheParty27.jpg|''"Just putting things away Greg."'' File:JeffandAnthonyinTheParty.jpg|''"All this getting ready for the party is making me tired. I think I'll take a little snooze."'' File:WigglehouseDoorinTheParty.jpg|''"Who goes there?"'' File:TheParty30.jpg|''"It's us, Door. The party guests"'' File:TheParty31.jpg| File:TheParty32.jpg| File:TheParty33.jpg|Ms. Fez shows Door her invitation File:TheParty34.jpg File:TheParty35.jpg File:TheParty36.jpg File:TheParty37.jpg File:TheParty38.jpg File:TheParty39.jpg TheWigglyFriendsinTheParty.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTheParty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends TheParty40.jpg|Anthony holding his full stomach looking quite sick File:ThePartyWigglyTrivia1.png|"Why has Anthony got a sore tummy?" File:ThePartyWigglyTrivia2.png|"What will the guests think?" TheParty-WigglyTrivia.jpg|"Will there be enough food for everybody else?" File:TheParty41.jpg|Greg greeting the party guests File:TheParty42.jpg|''"Lots of yummy food!"'' File:OfficerBeaplesinTheParty.jpg|Officer Beaples File:DorothyandWagsinTheParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:TheParty45.jpg|Wags waving File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:HenryinTheParty.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:TheParty48.jpg|''"And the guest of honor, Miss Fez!"'' File:Ms.Fez.jpg|Ms. Fez File:TheParty50.jpg|Anthony hiding the empty dishes and bowls with a table cloth File:TheParty51.jpg|"Anthony, what are you doing?" File:TheParty52.jpg|''"Flies! They're everywhere! I've got to keep them off the food!"'' File:TheParty53.jpg|''"The only way I can think of to do that is to eat it all up!"'' TheParty54.jpg|''"Food isn't everything!"'' TheParty55.jpg|''"HUH?!?!?!?"'' TheParty56.jpg|''"It's time to play a game."'' CaptainandDorothyinTheParty.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandGreginTheParty.jpg|Captain and Greg TheParty57.jpg|Captian Feathersword confused TheParty58.jpg|''"An apple game!"'' TheParty59.jpg|Murray putting apple in mouth File:MurrayinTheParty.jpg|Murray failing File:TheParty61.jpg|Jeff failing File:TheParty62.jpg|Greg failing File:TheParty63.jpg|Anthony balancing apples File:TheParty64.jpg|''"The winner! No doubt about it! Now, let's eat!"'' File:TheParty65.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheParty66.jpg|''"This is most unlike you Anthony."'' File:TheParty67.jpg|''"I know but I just love Pin The Tail On The Donkey!"'' Greg,AnthonyandMs.Fez.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Ms. Fez File:TheParty68.jpg|Anthony telling Miss Fez to go first File:TheParty69.jpg File:TheParty70.jpg|Anthony putting blindfold on Miss Fez File:TheParty71.jpg File:TheParty72.jpg File:TheParty73.jpg|Miss Fez falls down File:TheParty74.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword helping up Miss Fez File:TheParty75.jpg|Ms. Fez playing Pin the Tail On The Donkey File:TheParty76.jpg|Anthony clapping File:TheWigglyGroupinTheParty.jpg|''"Now, how about some food!"'' File:TheParty78.jpg|''"How about "Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's Wiggling"?"'' File:JeffinTheParty.jpg|''"I'm awake, Anthony, because I'm so hungry!"'' File:TheParty80.jpg|''"How about Greg Performs a Magic Trick?"'' File:GregandAnthonyinTheParty.jpg|''"No! Food food food food!"'' File:GregandJeffinTheParty.jpg|''"Food food food food!"'' File:MurrayandJeffinTheParty.jpg|''"Food food food food!"'' File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheLandWigglyGroupinTheParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:TheParty84.jpg|''"Dig in, everybody!"'' File:TheParty85.jpg|''"Huh? What's this?'' File:TheParty86.jpg|''"I told you the flies were bad."'' File:TheParty87.jpg|''"I don't think it was the flies. I think it was you Anthony."'' File:TheParty88.jpg|''"My lovely banana carrot cake, gone. Just like (snaps) that."'' File:TheParty89.jpg|''"All those sandwiches."'' File:TheParty90.jpg|''"Biscuits."'' File:TheParty91.jpg|''"Fruit salad."'' TheParty92.jpg|Officer Beaples blows her whistle sadly. TheParty93.jpg|''"Apple, anybody?"'' AnthonyEatingAppleinTheParty.jpg|''"Oh, Anthony!"'' File:FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint roll transition TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyDancingatherDancePartyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|"It's my dance party and your all invited." DorothyandGreginTVSeries1.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregSingingDorothy'sDanceParty-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:Dorothy'sDancePartytitlecard1.png File:Dorothy'sDancePartytitlecard2.png File:Dorothy'sDancePartytitlecard3.jpg|Title card File:Dorothy'sDancePartytitlecard4.png MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheLandWiggleFriendsinTVSeries1.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Captain Jeff,AnthonyandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Wags JeffandWagsinTVSeries1.jpg|Jeff and Wags CaptainandGreginTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Henry File:MurrayandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Jeff,AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:Anthony'sFriendNumbersTransition.jpg|Numbers transition PuppetHenryinTheParty.jpg|Henry SwimmingRace2.jpg|A Fish SwimmingRace3.jpg|Henry in his sports cap SwimmingRace4.jpg|Jacques the Shark SwimmingRace5.jpg|Henry decides to have a race on the mountain File:SwimmingRace.jpg|Swimming Race File:CaptainFeatherswordLookingThroughBinoculars.png|Captain Feathersword looking through binoculars File:TheRareGreenIguana.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down WagsinTheParty.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordholdingBinoculars.jpg|Captain holding binoculars WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheParty.jpg|Wags and Captain Wags,CaptainandFrank.png|Wags, Captain and Frank FeatherswordPicture.png|A picture of Captain's feathersword FrankinTheParty.jpg|Frank File:TheRareGreenIguana2.jpg|Wags, Captain and Frank File:FrankandCaptain.png|Frank and Captain File:WagsandFrankinPicture.jpg|A picture of Wags and Frank ShakyShaky-1998Prologue1.png ShakyShaky-1998Prologue.jpg|''"We're gonna do some shaking, but first we need to get into our shaking clothes!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue2.jpg|''"I got a great idea for some shaking clothes!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue3.jpg|''"Wa-hoo! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes too!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue4.jpg|''"Wa-hee! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue5.jpg|''"(shrugs)"'' File:ShakyShakytitlecard1.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard2.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard3.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard4.jpg|Title card File:ShakyShakytitlecard5.png File:ShakyShakytitlecard6.png|"I've got my shaking clothes." File:ShakyShakytitlecard7.png|"I've got my shaking clothes." ShakyShaky-1998.jpg|"I've got my shaking clothes." File:ShakyShaky-1998Prologue14.png|"Are you ready to shake? Let's all shake together." File:YummyYummy(1998)209.png|"Shaky Shaky" GregSingingShakyShaky-1998.jpg|Greg singing File:YummyYummy(1998)211.png JeffPlayingAccordioninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)214.png AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar File:YummyYummy(1998)216.jpg|"Shaky!" File:ShakyShaky(1998)ExtendedShot2.png File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg|Block transition Later airings File:TheParty(School)1.jpg File:TheParty(School)2.png File:TheParty(School)3.png File:TheParty(School)4.png File:TheParty(School)5.png File:TheParty(School)6.png File:TheParty(School)7.png File:TheParty(School)8.png|A Thomas, James, and Percy shirt File:TheParty(School)9.png File:TheParty(School)10.png File:TheParty(School)11.png File:TheParty(School)12.png File:TheParty(School)13.png File:TheParty(School)14.png File:TheParty(School)15.png File:TheParty(School)16.png File:TheParty(School)17.png File:TheParty(School)18.png File:TheParty(School)19.png File:TheParty(School)20.png File:TheParty(School)21.png File:TheParty(School)22.png File:TheParty(School)23.png File:TheParty(School)24.png File:TheParty(School)25.png File:TheParty(School)26.png File:TheParty(School)27.png File:TheParty(School)28.png File:TheParty(School)29.png File:TheParty(School)30.png File:TheParty(School)31.png File:TheParty(School)32.png File:TheParty(School)33.png File:TheParty(School)34.png File:TheParty(School)35.png File:TheParty(School)36.png File:TheParty(School)37.png File:TheParty(School)38.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries Category:TV Galleries